1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly having a support for connection to support structure and a flexible motion transmitting core element having a terminal for transmitting motion in a curved path, and, more specifically, to a connector for connecting either the support or the terminal to a disc shaped head supported on a post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The motion transmitting remote control assemblies of the type to which this invention pertains are well known and comprise a conduit supporting a motion transmitting core element. A terminal connects the core element to a control member and a support supports the conduit on a support structure. Such assemblies are frequently used in automotive vehicles to transmit rectilinear motion from the vehicle operator to various systems and accessories in the vehicle.
Either or both of the terminal and the support may utilize a known connector for connection to a disc-shaped head supported on a post. Such a connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,583 to Cunningham et al and assigned to the assignee of the subject invention, as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,206 to Thomas and U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,408 to Nagle et al. This connector presents a surface and a flange spaced and parallel to the surface to define a pocket between the surface and the flange for receiving the disc-shaped head with the flange defining a circular opening for surrounding the post and an entrance more narrow than the circular opening for retaining the post in the circular opening.
This connector performs very well but there are installations where the forces urging the connector to separate from the head on the post are very high. The subject invention provides an alternative configuration to be used in those situations requiring retention forces that are in high a range.
Accordingly, the subject invention provides a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the well known type comprising a motion transmitting core element movably supported in a conduit with a terminal for connecting the core element to a control member and a support for supporting the conduit on a support structure. The invention is more specifically directed to the known connector extending from one of the terminal and the support for connection to a disc-shaped head supported on a post. Such a connector presents a surface and a flange spaced and parallel to the surface to define a pocket between the surface and the flange for receiving the disc-shaped head with the flange defining a circular opening for surrounding the post and an entrance more narrow than the circular opening for retaining the post in the circular opening. The invention in the assembly is characterized by a catch extending upwardly of the surface forwardly of the circular opening for allowing insertion of the head into the pocket and for retaining the head in the pocket.